Upon examining the game of golf, it is apparent the real challenge of golf is consistency, both in score and in striking the ball as desired. To develop a consistently desirable golf swing, it is important to have a technique for avoiding undesirable changes; a technique of identifying and adjusting unintentional swing variations as they occur.
In respect to alignment at an intended target, prior art contains numerous devices which help eliminate unintentional variations. But prior art is directed toward only part of the alignment task. For example, several patents are directed toward position of feet and ball relative to an intended target line. A number of patents are directed toward specific body parts, such as shoulders, legs, or hands. But none include a simple device for aligning shoulders, body, feet, hands and golf club at an intended target simultaneously.
Furthermore, for a device to be truly useful, it needs to be useable while a golfer is holding a club in an address position for hitting a ball. Much of prior art is not. Also, several devices shown in prior art are relatively cumbersome to use, they are actually practical to use in practice sessions only. Several devices even prohibit a golfer from safely swinging a club during use. For example, the device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,716 to Waller in February 1991, requires a golfer during use to step away it and remember the desired position of alignment. Even short time memory is deceptive and not precise. U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,044 to Hesselbart in May 1991, has adjustable alignment bars, but is directed to foot alignment and controlling swing path of clubhead.
The position of the entire golfer, body and limbs, while holding a club in an address position for hitting a ball usually is referred to as address posture. It also influences the alignment process. Since a swing starts from an address posture, it is obvious a golfer needs a consistent address posture to develop a repeatable consistent swing. Prior art associated with improving and maintaining consistent address posture contains devices which help, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,716 to Waller in February 1991 which is impractical to swing while engaged and U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,546 to Chen in 1982, with straps holding a golfer in desired address posture, but it is too restrictive and does not include distance between body and ball.
After a golfer completes the alignment tasks, with associate address posture, a golfer makes a swing. It is apparent, anyone can swing in any manner for a single swing and achieve perfect results. A hole in one is an example. Such a perfect result has been made by a multitude of golfers with a large number of entirely different swings. This fact alone implies good results for a single swing have little significance in developing a golf swing. The criteria for developing a desirable golf swing is CONSISTENT RESULTS rather than an infrequent perfect result.
Examining prior art associated with golf swings indicates some useful devices and techniques are available. Much the same as in the alignment task, when developing a golf swing, it is important to have a technique of identifying preferred swing adjustments. And also, a technique for avoiding or eliminating undesirable swing changes.
Several patents are involved with arm position during a swing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,591,523 and 1,591,524 to Fuller in 1926 are arm guide swing devices. While they attach to the body in an interesting manner, the modern golf swing is much more than an arm swing. Other art is involved with shoulder positions during a swing. Some pertain to head position. Some such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,044 to Hesselbart in May 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,432 to Coggins et al. in April 1990 are directed to controlling path of clubhead during a swing. Controlling the path of the clubhead can produce undesirable body and muscle movements.
Several involve restricting leg actions or movements during a swing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,885 to Ballard in September 1991 is a rotating machine that attaches to a golfer to help force the desired rotation of hips and shoulders. Although the rotation may be desirable, not everyones' body parts rotate the same and the size of the device is cumbersome. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,663 to Lurowist, Jr. in January 1992 is a seat type device to help with posture and rotation, but is very restrictive. U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,142 to Tabor in August 1990 is a swing control limiter pertaining to hips and neck movements. Such devices make it difficult to make a natural swing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,438 to Sheldon and Levinson in November 1965 is directed to hip movements which are only part of the golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,144 to Dickie in February 1976 attaches to the belt of a golfer to limit weight shift during a swing. But a golf swing is more than weight shift. U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,954 to Kubo in April 1989 is a harness type device to assure a consistent backswing position for the club but ignores body position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,817 to Duncan in February 1968 is concerned with body action during a swing. It attaches to the waist area and emits a click for specific rhythmic actions during a swing. It is interesting but is lacking in considering proper rotation and balance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,740 to Ohly in April 1986 is directed toward developing muscles associated with a circular swing. It is too restrictive and nothing helps develop the proper muscles better than repetitive desirable swings.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,669,457 to Dailey in May 1928 is a combination guide, gauging and timing device. It is lacking for it does not include swing balance.
Much of prior art involving golf swings is directed toward developing one swing objective. Some are useful for practice situations only. Several devices attempt to force a golfer to move his or her body in a prescribed manner with restrictive straps or other devices. Many are very cumbersome to use. Some are complex and expensive.
Some of prior art attempts to help a golfer from a very desirable perspective; seeing oneself during a swing. Some even use a mirror, positioned to facilitate seeing one's own swing. The need for an unbiased, consistent, reliable technique of seeing one's own golf swing is obviously great. This is indicated daily by the large numbers of golfers and golf instructors using video devices and cameras for this purpose. A video camera helps in viewing completed swings, but it is difficult to use to advantage during an actual swing. It is basically a visual aid after the fact. Usually even with video devices, an expensive instructor is needed to indicate the desired swing positions and body movements. It is also difficult for a golfer to convert desired movements into actual movements by viewing pictures. Actually, a golfer already has a good video device, his or her own eyes, which can be used to view his or her own swing as it occurs.
Furthermore, a golfer needs to actually `feel` for oneself the desired movements and positions, preferable either during a swing or at least immediately prior to a swing. Some of prior art involves devices from this `feels` perspective. But these also are lacking. They often relate to a single `feel` or some muscle activity similar to the ones involved in a golf swing. Nothing `feels` exactly the same or is as convincing as the `feels` of the entire swing itself.
Also, none of prior art satisfactorily incorporates the interaction between body configuration and preferred golf swing. Some consider height, weight, and shape of torso a little, but little consideration is given to the real differences between golfers concerning natural body movements and muscle control. Thus, for a golfer with limited body flexibility or a particular body configuration, they are unsatisfactory. Also, the natural limb movements or control of muscles of a golfer many not respond well to a prescribed swing path or movement. None of prior art are entirely satisfactory for developing a consistent repeatable satisfactory golf swing. This is exemplified by the large amounts of money golfers spend for instructors and aids to help them improve their golf swing. In general, the instructors and golfers are less than satisfied with the results. Few achieve their goals and then only after many hours of practice and expensive instruction. It is apparent, `A GOLF SWING NEEDS TO BE CUSTOMIZED TO THE INDIVIDUAL GOLFER.`
The full impact of this statement is generally missed by golfers, both novice and professional. Most people, golfers too, enjoy items uniquely developed or made for them. Nearly everyone performs better when they contribute directly to a project. The golf swing of a golfer is more consistent and desirable if it is uniquely their own. Especially, if it is mostly self-developed. This could explain why top professionals have unique swings. Their swings are mostly self-developed with help from others occasionally to overcome a specific difficulty.
Each golfer needs to develop his or her own individual customized repeatable consistent golf swing. In many respects, this is an entirely new concept to the golfing world, even though the t professionals have essentially done something similar, continuously. Nearly all professional golf instructors recognize that each golfer needs to individualize some minor items, but they usually teach a preferred personal basic swing technique; one they have either playing or teaching experienced success with.
Briefly, there exists a need for a self-instructional swing aid device for a golfer to develop his or her own unique individual golf swing; a golf swing customized to what his or her body configuration will accommodate as he or she rotates. One that helps a golfer in whatever manner his or her body moves easiest or best under normal self-control of muscles to execute a rotational golf swing. To ascertain for oneself when rotational movements are satisfactory and repeatable enough to produce consistently predictable effects on a golf ball when hit. It naturally is desirable to know when body rotations and movements are equivalent to previous ones. With consistent address posture, backswing, and forward swing body rotations and movements, a golfer develops muscle and body `feels` rapidly and decreases swing development time considerably.
The swing aid invention device presented herein is a simple, safe lightweight, convenient, and inexpensive device, which fulfills these needs and helps a golfer develop a consistent satisfactory golf swing. It is also useable for swings during on-the-course play as well as during practice swings elsewhere.